Some Things Will Never Change
by Troublesome Writer
Summary: Sasuke comes back. Goal completed and NOT in the hands of Orochimaru. He finds a lot of changes. Especially SAKURA. What will it take for the Uchiha to retrieve what was once his? And how far is he willing to go? SasuSakuNeji
1. SAKURA?

_**Some Things Will Never Change**_

After four long years of searching they finally found him.

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Barely alive and next to a cold, lifeless, corpse known as **Itachi Uchiha**.

Yup, that's right. The _Sasuke Uchiha_ accomplished his lifelong goal of killing the _Itachi Uchiha_.

He would've died with him too if they didn't just happen to pass by from a mission and notice two motionless bodies covered in blood.

And by "they" I mean Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamaru.

Coincidence? I think not.

Right now Naruto and Sakura are highly skilled Chunnins and Shikamaru was just recently assigned a Jounin. Go figure.

Flashback

_The three of them were coming back from a mission hopping from tree to tree towards Konoha._

"_That mission was ssooo _**boring**_. I mean, how does guarding some old guy become a _

_B-ranked mission? I didn't even get any of the action," complained a certain hyperactive ninja._

"_Naruto, that old guy you're referring to is one of the highly respected Feudal Lords who are only guarded by the most capable and skilled ninjas," informed a certain lazy ninja._

"_Yeah, Naruto, Shikamaru's right. You should feel honored instead of complaining. And besides, we got to fight a very strong and powerful ninja. Wasn't that enough action for you?" said a certain pink hai-Oh, I give up. It's Sakura OK?!_

"_YOU and SHIKAMARU got to fight him while I was stuck with the old guy."_

"_SOMEONE had to. You were injured anyway," said Sakura._

"_I could've taken him," pouted Naruto._

"_Naruto, you were practically limping and your chakra was almost completely depleted. If it wasn't for Shikamaru, you would be in pieces."_

"_. . ."_

…_silence…_

_Moments later_

"…_I still could've taken him."_

_Sakura just rolled her eyes and decided to drop the subject seeing it was pointless to reason with Naruto and his stubbornness._

"_Forget it Naruto and be quiet. I see something up ahead…troublesome Chunins," said Shikamaru._

_They all stopped and saw blood, kunai, and shurikens everywhere. Not to mention a big treeless gap in the middle of a forest._

"_Looks like a big battle took place here. I wonder wha-" _

_Sakura was interrupted by a frightened looking Naruto shakily pointing at something and having difficulty speaking. He was trying to say SOMETHING, but his voice was too unsteady for Sakura to understand._

"_Sa…Sas…" stuttered Naruto. It was as if his mouth just stopped working._

"_Naruto? What's wrong?"_

_She looked over to Shikamaru and he too was shocked and held the same facial expression as Naruto._

"_What are you guys looking a-"_

_She was wide-eyed and struck with horror as her mind absorbed the horrible sight before her. She tried to speak…to move…to do…SOMETHING, but she was too traumatized to do anything. She wanted this to just be a dream. To suddenly wake up, do her morning routines, and eat ramen with Naruto, but this is no dream. It's a NIGHTMARE come to life._

_There, directly in front of the stunned shinobi was Sasuke and Itachi Uchiha._

_Finally coming to her senses, she approached the two men who lay unmoving on the cold, hard ground. She cautiously looked for any sign of life in them._

_Being able to speak again, Naruto asked with still a little unsteadiness in his voice, "I-is h-he a-alive?"_

"_Just barely, but if we don't get him immediate medical attention soon, he'll die. Itachi wasn't as fortunate. He wasn't able to survive." Sakura gingerly picked up Itachi while Naruto picked up Sasuke._

"_If that's the case, then let's hurry while there's still time. Naruto, you go take Sasuke to the hospital while me and Sakura report back to the Hokage," Shikamaru said firmly._

"_Hai," agreed Naruto and Sakura._

End Flashback

I woke up with my eyes still shut (I was too exhausted to even open them) hearing a conversation, but I couldn't quite make out the words.

One of those voices was Naruto of course. He's the reason I woke up. Loud like always. _That dobe._

Another voice I heard sounded very familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on it. It belonged to a woman. That much I'm sure of.

I opened my eyes and tried to sit up but I ended up lying back down on the bed with a painful groan.** Everything hurts**.

It wasn't until I groaned that they noticed I was awake. _Took them long enough._

"SASUKE-TEME!!YOU'RE AWAKE!!" Naruto practically screamed in my ear.

"Shut up, dobe. You're giving me a headache." That's when I noticed I was in the hospital. Well…THAT and the strong odor hospitals tend to have. _Last time I checked, I was in the forest fighting my brother. The dobe must've found me._ I managed to sit up and I caught sight of the person who held the familiar voice I heard.

_Sakura??!_

If it wasn't for her pink hair and green eyes giving away her identity, I never would've recognized her as the weak, annoying, pathetic little girl I used to know who would pester me non-stop.

_Well, she wasn't little anymore that's for sure._

She transformed from a scrawny, little girl into a fully (well, almost fully. She's only 16) grown woman. And not to mention the fact that she's HOT! Yes, that's right. FACT. Definitely **not **an opinion. _Wait. Did I just call Sakura, the Sakura Haruno whom I've known since the Academy days…hot? That fight must've really affected my brain. Well, it's not like I'll ever admit it anyways._

"Sa-Sakura?" I tried not to look too surprised when I looked in her eyes.

Her appearance wasn't the only thing that's changed. Her eyes have changed as well. Not physically of course. They're still green like they've always been. They just held more emotion in them then they did the last time I saw her, but that was a long time ago. Those emerald eyes of hers had confusion, anger, hate, sadness, but most of all, it had loneliness. A feeling I know too well about. Just one glimpse of those eyes can make you either tremor in fear or it can make you pity her for her grief.

She didn't answer me. Instead she turned to Naruto and said, "Let's go Naruto. The UCHIHA needs his rest." I felt myself flinch at the way she had said my name. She had emphasized it with much distaste like it wasn't worth mentioning. But what affected me the most was that she had said my LAST name. _What happened to Sasuke? Let alone the –kun after it. _

Naruto silently obeyed, but not without saying one last thing to me before he left. "Hey, Sasuke. Me and Sakura are going over to Ichiraku's later. After you're rested, you should come over and eat with us. It'll be just like old times! After that, you can get reacquainted with everybody!"

I just silently watched them leave and caught a glimpse of Sakura elbowing Naruto in the rib and giving him a dirty look.

Once they were out, I lay back down on the bed and collected my thoughts.

_So much has changed. I wonder what else has changed? Oh, well. Naruto will tell me. But what's gotten into Sakura? I'll find out eventually anyway. Right now, I need some slee-_

He fell asleep from exhaustion before he even finished collecting his thoughts. At least he'll be well rested when he goes to the Ramen Shop. But little does he know that he's in for a big surprise…


	2. A bad day

(back in the hospital room with Sasuke. Sakura's POV)

"No, Naruto, he can't come to Ichiraku with us."

"Aaaww come on Sakura-chan. Don't be like that. I'll watch him really carefully so he won't do anything suspicious and if he does I'll stop him. If you can't trust him then trust me!" Naruto said in hopes she'll say yes.

"I said NO Naruto. Who knows what he could be up to? For all we know, he could be Orochimaru by now. You're too trusting, Naruto."

"Aaaawww Ssaakuuraa-chaan. Plleeeaasse? He won't try to do anything while I'm around. Plleeaasse Sakura-chan? Please please please please pretty plea-"

"Uugh. Ow."

_Terrific. He's awake. I liked him better unconscious._

"SASUKE-TEME!!YOU'RE AWAKE!!" shouted Naruto.

"Shut up, dobe. You're giving me a headache."

_Same ole' Sasuke. What a shame. I was hoping he'd change. For the better._

"Sa-Sakura?" said Sasuke in a surprised tone.

_Great. He's staring at me. Just what I need. Another fanboy._

"Let's go Naruto. The UCHIHA needs his rest."

"Hey, Sasuke. Me and Sakura-chan are going over to Ichiraku's later. After you're rested, you should come over and eat with us. It'll be just like old times! After that, you can get reacquainted with everybody!"

Of course. Naruto HAD to invite him. I should've seen this coming.

_I'm gonna kill him._

We walked out and once we were out I elbowed Naruto in the rib and glared at him.

"Ow! Sakura-chan! What was that for?" asked Naruto as if he didn't do ANYthing wrong.

"I told you not to invite him! But nnoooo you just HAD to invite him. Why'd you do that?" I asked through gritted teeth. It took all the strength I had not to punch him through the ceiling.

"Sakura-chan. Don't you miss the good ole' days? Those days when we were a team? Don't you want to know what it feels like to be a team again? For four years I've been waiting for Team 7 to be back together again. To train like we used to, to go to missions like we used to, and to eat ramen like we used to. I want everything to be back to the way it once was. Only THIS time Sasuke's not going anywhere. I'll make sure of it. Believe it!" Naruto shot me his famous happy-go-lucky grin.

I couldn't help but smile at his optimism. As long as Naruto was there, things wouldn't be too bad.

"Yea I guess you're right. I worry too much." But I couldn't help but feel that something wrong is going to happen.

_At Ichiraku(Author's POV)_

Naruto was there first like always. When it came to ramen he was always the earliest one there.

Sakura came next and sat next to Naruto who was already eating.

"Naruto, how many bowls have you already eaten?"

Slurp "Seven, why?" Naruto said as if it was no big deal.

"Ugh, nevermind. You know, Naruto, one day all of this ramen will catch up to you," Sakura warned.

"Don't be ridiculous Sakura-chan. Look there's Sasuke! OI SASUKE-TEME!!! OVER HERE!!"Naruto, yet again, shouted.

"Shut up, dobe, I'm right in front of you." Sasuke said irritably.

Sasuke sat next to Naruto but didn't order anything.

"Geez, Naruto you should warn me when you do that. You almost made me deaf," said Sakura.

"Ehehehe…Gomen Sakura-chan."

Sakura just rolled her eyes and began eating her meal.

"Sasuke-teme, you missed out on a lot! Me and Sakura-chan are now highly skilled Chunins! Or you could say we're soon-to-be Jounins. And Shikamaru just tur-"

"Wait. Did you just say highly **skilled **_Chunins_?" Sasuke asked.

Sakura heard the emphasis put in the last three words he said and clenched her fist.

"Yeess. Me and Sakura-chan are stronger than you give us credit for Sasuke."

"Hn," Sasuke just scoffed which caused Sakura's temper to rise even higher if possible. She was ready to prove him wrong, but decided against it.

"Well ANYway, like I was saying, Shikamaru just tur-"

"Hey Sakura-chan!"

"Oh, hi Neji-kun!" Sakura said with a warm smile.

Sasuke noticed this and he was confused.

_When we were Genin Sakura barely talked to this guy. Now she's smiling at him like she's his-_

"Oh yea Sasuke, I forgot to tell you. Sakura-chan is Neji's girlfriend and he's her boyfriend. They're dating." Naruto whispered and then greeted Neji.

Sasuke gawked at this. He stared wide-eyed and looked at Sakura then Neji back and forth. His jaw had dropped the moment Naruto said the "G" word. Before they had the chance to see his shocked expression he went back to his calm, apathetic self. But on the inside, he was still gawking.

_How could she date someone like HIM? Not that I care, but Naruto would've even been better, _Sasuke thought.

"ANYone but the HYUUGA." Whoops. Sasuke said something that was meant to be in his thoughts. And STAY in his thoughts.

_Crap. That wasn't supposed to happen._

Everyone stared at him. Their eyebrows were raised and they had a confused look on their face with a slight look of shock to hear the Sasuke Uchiha say something like that.

"What?" Sasuke said, annoyed at the sudden attention.

Neji smirked. "Nothing. It's just not everyday you see THE Sasuke Uchiha get jealous."

Sasuke scoffed at this. "Me? Jealous? I don't think so. Especially not jealous of **you**."

Neji's smirk just got bigger. "Oh really?" Neji wrapped his arm possessively around Sakura who didn't want to get involved in this.

Sasuke did what he did best. He glared. HARD. He tried to hide it but the anger was too overpowering.

Then just when things couldn't get worse for Sasuke, Neji kissed Sakura. He just loved to test the Uchiha's limits. But don't worry. It was only on the cheek.

Cheek or not, Sasuke was furious and decided to leave before he did something he regrets.

"Where are you going, Uchiha?" Neji was just ASKING for an early funeral.

"HOME," spat Sasuke.

"You know, it's common courtesy to at least tell us you're going before leaving. Haven't you learned your lesson the first time you left us without mentioning about it?" Neji reminded him of when they first met and how Sasuke left the village.

"Are you looking for a fight?" Sasuke challenged as his eyes turned red from his Sharingan.

"I've already found one." Neji replied as his veins beside his eyes became visible, showing that he was using his Byakugan.

They both glared at each other. Eye to eye, kekkai genkai to kekkai genkai. Or in other words, bloodline limit to bloodline limit.

Naruto and Sakura just stared at them and then at each other. They knew it was pointless to try and stop the fight. The attempt would only be ignored.

The two prodigies were about to attack when-_POOF!_

Kakashi appeared in front of Sasuke, therefore stopping the fight.

"So it **is** true. You **are** in Konoha. Welcome back Sasuke! Oh, and the Hokage would like to speak to you, privately in her office," Kakashi said with a welcoming smile but you couldn't see it anyway because of his mask.

Sasuke only glared then he took off to the Hokage's tower to face his doom- I mean, punishment.

All eyes were now on Kakashi, but he didn't notice until the awkward silence came.

"What? Did I interrupt something?" Kakashi asked with a puzzled look which you also couldn't see.

They all nodded their heads, but went back to their meals.

Back with Sasuke

Knock, knock

"Come in," said a voice that sounded tired and drunk and belonged to Tsunade.

"I was told to see you," Sasuke said in a monotonous tone.

"Oh, right. Come here and sit down, Sakuse. We need to discuss your punishment issues." Tsunade's breath was reeking of sake but lucky for Sasuke, he wasn't close enough to smell it.

"It's Sasuke. Not Sakuse," Sasuke corrected.

"Whatever, Sassy."

_SASSY??!!!!_

Sasuke glared at the drunk Hokage and his eyebrow twitched in aggravation. He did as she told and waited patiently for his punishment.

"Are you aware of the fact that betrayal of the village can lead to execution?" Tsunade was starting to get back to normal.

Sasuke remained silent and waited for her to continue.

"Well, since I'm nice and if I executed you Naruto would never leave me alone, I've decided that your punishment will be… to dress up like a girl."

Sasuke broke out of his cool composure and yelled, "WHAT?!"

Tsunade started to laugh. "Your expression was PRICELESS! You should have seen the look on your face! I'm just kidding, just kidding. The sake hasn't quite worn off yet. That's not your actual punishment so don't get your shorts in a twist."

Sasuke's vein throbbed in irritation as she reminded himself of Naruto.

"Your actual punishment will be to stay within the compounds of Konoha for 20 months or until you're trustworthy enough so you can still do missions as long as they are in Konoha. Naruto will be looking after you in case you don't do anything suspicious. If he's out on a mission then I'll get you a replacement until he gets back. Oh yea, and I sold your place by the way so you're gonna have to bunk in with Naruto until you get your own place to stay in," Tsunade said as her senses began to kick in.

Breaking his composure yet again, Sasuke shouted, "You sold my PLACE? AND I have to live with NARUTO? Why him? Now I'll never get any sleep!"

"We were running low on money and I didn't expect you to come back anytime soon so the only thing I could do was sell your house. And Naruto was the only one who volunteered to have you stay at his place. As for the sleep thing, that's not my problem."

Sasuke just stormed off without attracting too much attention towards himself.

_This day just couldn't get any worse._

Then at that moment, while he was walking to Naruto's place he saw Sakura and Neji. KISSING. And it wasn't on the cheek this time. It was on the **lips.**

_Just did._


	3. Bird Crap

It took a moment for Sasuke to realize what was happening and when he did, he left full speed towards Naruto's apartment.

With Neji and Sakura

"Hmnji. Mit. Pof. Wenji. Gut. Lof. Neji. Get. OFF!" Sakura quickly, but gently, pushed Neji off of her.

"What? Is it my breath?" Neji turned around and nervously checked his breath.

Sakura couldn't help but giggle. THE Neji **Hyuuga** was _checking his breath_ for **_SAKURA._** I'm not saying that there's anything wrong with him doing it for Sakura, it's just that breath-checking is VERY **unlike** Neji.

"No, it's not your breath, Neji. It's just that we've only been dating for three days. I don't think I'm ready for that yet. I wanna take things slow, you know?" Sakura explained, still grinning from what happened just seconds ago.

"I understand, Sakura. I apologize for my rude behavior." Sakura's grin increased a bit. Neji can be such a gentleman at times.

"Aw, it's ok, Neji-kun. No need to apologize. Oh, I have to go now. Need to get ready for the double-dinner-date. Don't forget ok? Be there at 6 o' clock SHARP. SEE YA THEN!!" Sakura said with a smile as she ran off to get ready.

Neji slightly smiled and walked away to his house to get ready. Sakura can be so cute at times. She was one of those rare people who are able to make him smile like that. Even if it is slightly. That's the closest anyone can ever get him to an actual smile, but not for long. Someone's bound to unlock that huge, sincere smile deep inside of him, sooner or later. It can't hide forever. Nothing can.

Back to Sasuke

Once he reached the apartment, he roughly unlocked it with the spare key given to him by Tsunade, opened the door, and ended it with a nice, loud slam.

"TEME!! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO??! KNOCK MY DOOR DO-"

Naruto stopped in the middle of his sentence when he noticed the fierce glare on Sasuke's face and even after four years, knew not to mess with him whenever he was like this.

Sasuke just walked passed Naruto and went in the nearest bedroom he saw and he, yet again, slammed the door.

"HEY THAT'S MY ROO-err I mean I guess I'll sleep on the couch today. Man, what's gotten into him? He should be thrilled to find out he's living with me. I mean, come on, who WOULDN'T want to live with me? I'm AWESOME!! He should be THANKING me for even be willing to share my apartment with a teme like him. If it wasn't for me he'd be sleeping in the streets instead of my BED!!!"

_I knew I wouldn't get any sleep with this dobe near me._

"SHUT UP!! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!!" Sasuke said through clenched teeth.

"I'LL SHUT UP WHEN I WANNA SHUT UP!! SO SHUT UP!!"

"…dobe…"

"**TEME!!**" Naruto sighed in defeat seeing that Sasuke wasn't in the mood to talk.

There were a couple minutes of silence after that which was unusual because Naruto can't stay quiet for more than a minute if his life depended on it. So Sasuke opened the door a crack to see what Naruto was doing. He saw Naruto wearing a coat and looking really clean. Well, not THAT clean, but clean compared to Naruto.

Curiousity took over Sasuke and asked, "Where are you going?"

"I'm going over to Sakura-chan's place to have dinner with her and Neji. Oh, and Hinata-chan's coming too. Wanna come?" Naruto asked.

"Hinata?" Sasuke never really remembered Hinata being the best of friends with Sakura or Naruto and definitely not Neji.

"Oh, YEA! Didn't I mention that me and Hinata-chan are together? Guess I forgot. Well, now you know! So do you wanna come or not? It WAS supposed to be a double-date but you can come if you want to."_ Sakura-chan's gonna kill me if he comes. I can feel the pain already. Why did I invite him again?_

_So the dobe finally figured it out. He probably had help._

"I'm not hungry," Sasuke answered without any trace of hesitation in his voice.

Naruto mentally sighed with relief. _Whew, saved. No pain from Sakura-chan tonight!_

"You sure?" _Me and my big mouth._

There was a slight pause.

_Sakura-chan's definitely gonna hurt me now!_

"I'm sure. I'm staying here," Sasuke said before Naruto started packing bandages to carry to Sakura's.

_Whew! Saved again! That was seriously a close-call! Wait. He's staying? Didn't Tsunade baa-chan tell me to look after him? Hhmm…maybe I should stay JUUST in case._

Naruto had an apprehensive look on his face as he stared at the slightly open door to his bedroom debating on whether or not he should go.

Clearly reading the look on his face, Sasuke said, "Don't worry, I'm not up to anything suspicious. Just go. They're waiting."

A bit hesitant, Naruto opened the front door and said, "Ok. Well I'll be back soon so you better not try anything while I'm gone, teme!!"

And with that, he left.

_Finally, silence. Just the way I like it._

Sasuke closed the bedroom door, walked to the bed, and he lay back down. Although Sasuke said he was trying to sleep, he wasn't actually planning to. There was just one thing on his mind that annoyed him almost more than Naruto.

_I still can't believe that Sakura…and Neji-AARG!! Why is it so hard for me to believe this?! I saw proof with my own two eyes!! I shouldn't even be caring. It's not like I ever did. But still…out of all people…Neji? What's so special about him? I always thought he would be with that girl…Tenten. I think that's her name. I don't know which I'm more surprised about. The fact that Sakura chose HIM or the fact that he ACCEPTED. Both sound ridiculous to me._

While Sasuke was deep in thought, he was glaring at the ceiling with great intensity while lying on Naruto's bed.

_Naruto's bed stinks! Hasn't that guy heard of a shower? Apparently not. I guess I better go to sleep. It's gonna be a rough day tomorrow. Hopefully not as bad as today, but I seriously doubt it._

He looked at the alarm clock next to his bed.

_Only 6 'o clock? I could be training right now. I SHOULD be training right now. But, my main reason for training has always been to get strong enough to kill my brother. Now that I've killed him already, there's no point in training._

He looked out the window, and saw Hinata and Naruto walking together towards Sakura's house.

_I think I've found something to do with my spare time._

A playful smirk slowly appeared on his face.

_Let's see what Sakura's up to. Hopefully, Neji's not there yet, but I wouldn't be surprised if he was. That guy always loved to anger me._

At Sakura's apartment

"Ok, it's all ready. Whew, I haven't cooked like this in forever. Hhmm, everyone should be here any second no-"

_KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK_

"Oi, Sakura-chan, open the door, I'm STARVING here!!" Naruto yelled through the door.

_That Naruto. He always has great timing._

Sakura opened the door. She had been cleaning and cooking like crazy so she pretty much looks like an overworked housekeeper.

"Geez, Sakura-chan. Haven't you ever heard of a bath? Not to mention-"

Naruto couldn't finish his statement because Sakura's fist just _happened_ to **land** on Naruto's head.

"You're one to talk, Naruto," Sakura retorted.

Hinata giggled while Neji smirked.

Meanwhile, there is someone watching through the window, up in a tree, transformed into a branch and I think you know who it is.

_Idiot._

"Ow. Sakura-chaaan. I was only kidding. Didn't need to **punch** me," Naruto whined while rubbing the new lump on his head.

"I'm sorry, Naruto. Here, let me help you with that," Sakura giggled while healing his head.

_So she's a medic nin now. That dobe forgets to tell me everything._

"Come on in! The food's ready so we can start eating!" Sakura invited them all in while Neji gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Sasuke unconsciously growled loud enough for everyone to hear it.

"Did you guys hear that? I think it came from outside. It sounded like a…growl?" Sakura looked out the window. Directly where Sasuke was.

_Great. She sees me. Why can't I learn to shut up?_

"Uuhh…Sakura-chan. I think that's my stomach. I wasn't kidding when I said I was starving," Naruto said, a little embarrassed.

"Oh, ok then let's eat! I'm starving too." Sakura walked towards the dinner table but not without taking a quick second glance at the peculiar branch which was Sasuke.

"I hope it's ramen!!" Naruto said.

_That was close. The dobe's stupidity can actually be useful._

"Don't get your hopes up Naruto," Sakura said.

"No ramen? Aaaww...Saakura-chaan, why?" Naruto asked in a pleading and disappointed tone.

"Sorry, Naruto, but it's for your own good. You eat ramen everyday which is very unhealthy and I should know. I AM a medic nin remember? You need a variety of foods," Sakura informed him.

"I DO eat a variety. I eat miso ramen, spicy ramen, ramen with chicken, ramen with beef, ramen with pork, and sometimes a combination of all of them!" Naruto tried to explain.

_Can this dobe get any stupider?_

"Naruto-kun, I don't think that's what she meant," Hinata quietly said.

Naruto was still confused, "If that's not what she meant then-

"Just eat the food," Neji interrupted with impatience clearly evident in his tone.

_For once, I'm grateful towards the Hyuuga for shutting up the dobe._

They all started eating and soon, besides the sounds of eating (Naruto's eating was the loudest), an awkward silence overcame them.

_This is boring. Maybe I should have stayed in the apartment and went to sleep._

Sakura decided to break the uncomfortable silence.

"_Cough. _Soo...Naruto. Weren't you supposed to be watching over Sasuke?"

_Che. She makes it sound like he's my babysitter or something._

"Yea, but don't worry about that. He'll be fine! I mean, he's Sasuke! He can take care of himself," Naruto said.

"It's not HIM I'm worried about," Sakura mumbled, but loud enough for everyone (including Sasuke) to hear it.

_If not me, then what IS she worried about? I have no interest in harming the village or anyone in it. _(But does SHE know that?)

"Maybe you should go check up on him just in case, Naruto-kun," Hinata suggested.

_Great. If he catches me out of the apartment, I may never leave. It's bad enough that I can never leave Konoha for almost 2 years, but never leave Naruto's apartment too? That's just TORTURE._

Naruto had on his thinking face for a moment and said, "Nah, he'll be fine. He may be a former traitor, but he's a big boy and can handle things on his own. Plus, I hate to admit it, but he's smart and wouldn't dare cause any MORE trouble."

"Yea. I almost feel sorry for the Uchiha. Tsunade-sama seemed too harsh with the punishment. I mean, he has to put up with you almost everyday. He won't even think once about causing trouble after he's done living with you," Neji said with a smirk.

_I don't need HIS pity._

Sakura and Hinata giggled at the remark while Naruto's temper flared as much as his nostrils and he stood up pointing at the smirking Hyuuga with an angry finger.

"What did you say?!!" Naruto yelled.

_So predictable._

"You heard me," Neji said coolly.

"Hmph. You're just jealous," Naruto pouted and sat back down with his arms folded.

_Nice comeback. Not._

"Ok, Naruto I think that's enough. Neji-kun was only kidding. Weren't you Neji?" Sakura asked to settle things down.

_Neji-kun? I still can't get used to that._

Neji shifted his eyes from Sakura to Naruto then back to Sakura and said, "...I guess..."

Wanting to change the subject, Sakura asked, "Soo...anyone want seconds?"

"Actually Sakura-chan, I think I should go now. I have a huge craving for ramen that I can't ignore," Naruto said.

"Yes, I think I should leave too. It's getting late. Thank you for the food," Hinata said politely.

"I should go as well. Arigatou, Sakura-chan," Neji said.

_I guess I'll go. No point staying here if everyone's leaving._

"Your both welcome. I'll walk you all outside," Sakura said cheerfully.

They all went outside and said their goodbyes and farewells and so on.

"Bye everybody!!! Thanks for coming!! See you later!!" Sakura yelled to Naruto and Hinata as they walked together.

Neji was still there with Sakura and when the others were out of sight he said to Sakura, "Sakura...about earlier today, I'm sor-

Sakura interrupted him before he could finish. "I told you before. You don't have to apologize. It's ok. And besides..." Sakura was blushing furiously at what she was about to say.

_Earlier today? Is he talking about that stupid kiss? Why would he apologize for that?_

Neji waited patiently for her to continue.

"...I think I'm ready now."

Neji instantly blushed as his eyes widened a bit from the unexpected reply.

_I think I'm gonna puke._

They were about to lean in when a bird flew over Sasuke that was still a branch and something fell and landed on him.

_Ugh! That's just great. I got bird crap on my shoulder. I'm definitely gonna puke now._

Before they leaned in all the way, Sakura noticed a slightly wiggling tree branch and stopped while saying, "Actually, Neji, I'm sorry, but I think we should hold this off until tomorrow. It's been a long day and it's getting really late. We should both get some sleep."

_Another close call. I thought I had to relive that horrible sight AGAIN. It was bad enough the first time._

Neji had a slight look of disappointment on his face for a second, but he agreed and said, "You're right, Sakura. I will see you again tomorrow. Goodnight." And with a quick peck on the cheek, he left.

_He's gotta stop doing that._

"Goodnight! I'll see you again later, ok?!" Sakura said while waving, hoping to cheer him up a bit. He raised his hand to show her he had heard her.

Once he had left, Sakura walked towards the tree Sasuke was on.

_What is she doing? Did she find me? Probably not._

Then Sakura lightly kicked the tree. At least it seemed that she lightly kicked it.

_What. The. Heck. What was that-_

Before Sasuke could figure out why she had done that, the tree started to shake furiously and the branch "broke" off and landed on the cold, hard ground. A big puff of smoke appeared and out goes Sasuke's cover.

_How did she know? And how did she do that?_

"Hello, Sasuke."

* * *

**(A/N): Wow this was a long chapter. I hope you liked it because it took me forever to come up with the chapter. **

**You're probably wondering what Sakura's gonna do. Well, truthfully, so am I, but I'll come up with something. Ideas anyone?**

**Sorry it took so long to update, but I had major writer's blockage and lots of homework and stuff. School sucks.**

**I'll try to update sooner. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter! If not, then I'll try to make the next chappy better!! BELIEVE IT!! **D


	4. For the Better

Sasuke immediately stood up with the faintest hint of blush on his face from being caught in an embarrassing situation. Unfortunately, for Sasuke, this didn't go overlooked by Sakura.

"Hn," he replied in an uninterested tone.

"So what brings you here, at my apartment?" Sakura asked with a somewhat creepy smile.

Sasuke only shrugged. He couldn't think of a good excuse at the moment. He doesn't talk a lot anyway.

"Did you happen to a SPY on us, Sasuke-**kun**?" Sakura faked a shock expression.

"So what if I did?" Sasuke asked smoothly.

Sakura mockingly gasped. "Sasuke-kun! How could you? You were _spying_ on us? Shame on you," Sakura childishly said while shaking a shameful finger at him.

Sasuke remained silent.

_After all these years, she's STILL annoying._

"I'm assuming Naruto told you about tonight. Nonetheless, I'll have to punish you for that. You should really know by now not to spy, Sasuke-kun. Of all people, I thought you would be the last one to spy. Other than information gathering on missions, but this isn't a mission, is it? You're punishment will be one poke."

Sasuke looked at her weird as if she's grown another head.

_What's a poke supposed to do?_

"I know, it seems too harsh for you, but like Naruto said, you're a big boy and you can handle it. One poke won't kill you..." Sakura said still acting as if she was talking to a child.

Sasuke glared, but that doesn't mean he wasn't confused. He was, but it was hidden beneath his glare.

_Harsh for me?_ _I think that Hyuuga is rubbing off on her. And I'm not talking about that Hinata girl._

"...Unless it was from me, but I won't let THAT happen. Naruto would NEVER allow it. If you think he's annoying now think of how he'll be then. Talk about **aggravating**. Day in and day out putting up with nonstop rambling of how we could've been a team again and blah, blah, _blah._" Sakura shuddered at the thought.

_It seems like I'm only living because of that dobe's annoyance._

Getting impatient, Sasuke said, "This is a serious waste of my time."

"You have plenty of time. So using up a little of it won't make a difference. Now take your punishment like a **man.**" Sakura had said the last word in a deep voice and she flexed her biceps like a kid making her irresistably adorable even for Sasuke. So he stuck out his arm so he can be on his way.

"Just hurry," Sasuke said still growing impatient.

"Ok. If you say so."

And with that, she poked him.

_That's it? I was expecting at least a little pain from what she said. Should've known it was just a bluff._

Then as if on cue, Sasuke fell on his knees and clutched his arm only making it worse.

"OW! Sakura, what did you DO?!" Sasuke said through gritted teeth. Either because of pain or anger, no one could tell. Probably both.

"Simple, I poked you. Weren't you listening? I hope you learned your lesson. I better not catch you spying again, Sasuke-kun. Next time, it will be TWO pokes. You're actually lucky. I let you off pretty easy. You should've SEEN what I did to Naruto the first time he spied on me. He couldn't go on missions for a month, it was that bad. Now go to your-err I mean Naruto's apartment and think about what you did." Sakura had one hand on her hip and the other was pointing at the direction of Naruto's apartment.

Sasuke slowly got up, still clutching his now purple arm, and walked to Naruto's place, but not without giving Sakura another one of his icy glares. Sakura only smirked. It seems Neji and Sakura both gained a new common interest. Angering the Uchiha.

* * *

Sasuke stomped off to Naruto's apartment and once he got there, he opened the door and greeted the worried Naruto with another loud slam. 

"Oi, TEME!! WHERE WERE YOU?!! I THOU-" Naruto stopped yelling when he noticed something. It wasn't the furious look on Sasuke this time, but instead it was the huge bruise. The purple color was devouring his arm from where the poke had landed.

Naruto grinned his famous grin only bigger if possible. "Sakura-chan poked you didn't she? Did you spy on her? Didja didja didja? You did, didn't you?" Naruto annoyingly asked, unaware of the fact that the Uchiha's patience was hanging by a thread.

"Oh, did I forget to mention-"

"Yes," Sasuke answered already knowing what he was about to say. Sasuke's glare, if possible, got colder and he, for the fourth time that day, slammed the door when he entered Naruto's room.

"If my door breaks then you're gonna have to pay for it, teme! And by the way, take a shower! You smell like crap!!" Naruto exclaimed through the door to his room.

Naruto heard a muffled 'whatever' from his room. "Che...teme. He's just mad that a girl hurt him-"

"SHE DID **NOT **_HURT_ ME!!" Sasuke yelled through the door.

"Now he's in denial."

"I AM **NOT **IN DENIAL!!"

"There he goes again."

"SHUT UP, NARUTO!!"

Naruto froze. Sasuke had said his name. His **name**. Now he knew Sasuke was serious. Naruto decided to shut up and go to sleep.

_Sigh._ **Finally.**_ Now I can sleep._

He closed his eyes and tried to sleep. About two hours later, he was still awake, shifting around, trying to find a comfortable spot, but found none. He looked at the alarm clock and it read 12:37 AM.

_Great. I can't sleep. That dobe snores louder than his yell. And his yell was loud to begin with. I need some quiet._

Sasuke silently walked to the front door, making sure not to wake Naruto, opened the door, and closed it on his way out. He walked toward the bridge where Team 7 used to meet while deep in thought.

_If Sakura has that much strength in just one measly poke, then how much damage could she do with a punch? Heh...I almost feel sorry for the dobe. I-wait, what's that?_

The faint, but audible, sound of a door being shut and running footsteps interrupted Sasuke's thoughts. He looked toward the source of the sound, kept his guard up, and waited for someone to come out. It was Tenten who was looking tired, but content for some reason. She didn't even notice Sasuke and ran right past him.

_It's that girl. What is she doing outside in the middle of the night? Whatever. It's none of my business. It's not like I would care anyway._

Sasuke reached the bridge that held so many memories. He leaned against the rail and looked up at the stars.

_Heh...when it comes to stars, I'm just like that Nara guy._

"Beautiful isn't it?"

Sasuke didn't need to face the person to know who it was. Their voice was enough.

_What is she doing here?_

Sasuke didn't respond, but continued to gaze at the stars. Sakura didn't expect a response anyway.

"So what brings you here? Couldn't sleep?" She questioned as she joined him in stargazing.

"No one can with the dobe's snoring," Sasuke half-joked. The other half was serious.

Sakura giggled. "True. I couldn't sleep either. It's been happening to me for a while. Ever since that day when..." Sakura stopped herself to think about what she was about to say and debated on whether or not to tell Sasuke.

"...never mind. You wouldn't care."

_Does she mean the day that I-_

"And in case you're wondering, I'm not talking about the day you left. I'm talking about the day when..." She quickly thought up a good cover. "...when...I became the Godaime's apprentice. Yea! Tsunade-shisou has been working me like crazy ever since! So much, that I wasn't able to sleep as much as I used to. And I guess I grew accustomed to the lack of sleep that it drove me into insomnia. That's all." Sakura may have thought up a decent cover, but she wasn't very convincing.

Sasuke didn't want to pry into her past so he let it go.

_Wonder what _really _happened._

"Soo...I've been meaning to ask you...how come you're staying?" Sakura asked, trying to change the subject.

Sasuke raised a brow in confusion. "You don't want me to stay?"

"No, no, it's not that. I was just wondering why you chose to stay here in Konoha. You had a perfect opportunity to escape while Naruto wasn't watching you. Why didn't you leave?"

Sasuke looked back up at the stars. Thinking of an answer.

_Why DID I stay? I could've left. But I didn't. Instead I chose to get a huge bruise on my arm._

He looked back at Sakura and said, "I had no where else to go."

"What about Sound?"

"And have that freak take over my body?" He asked rhetorically.

"Good point," Sakura agreed.

There was a moment of silence until it was cut short by Sakura.

"Uumm...Sasuke, about what happened back at my-"

"Forget about it. I shouldn't have spied," Sasuke interrupted, knowing what she was about to say.

"I-I wasn't gonna APOLOGIZE!!! I was just going to tell you that you left your shuriken holster. It must've fallen off when you fell off that tree."

"I didn't have my holster. They took away all of my weapons at the hospital," Sasuke said as if it were the most obvious thing.

Sakura looked back up at the stars, avoiding eye contact and hoping Sasuke didn't notice her faint blush. "Oh. Then it must've been Naruto's. That guy leaves his stuff at my place all the time and forgets about them. You know how Naruto is. Ehehehe...yea."

Sakura took a peek at Sasuke's arm which was still purple. She felt a slight feeling of guilt.

"Give me your arm," Sakura commanded.

_And have ANOTHER bruise on it? One is enough, isn't it?_

Sasuke looked at her skeptically and took a step back while hiding his bruised arm behind his back as if shielding it. "Why?"

"Don't be scared, I'm not gonna poke you again. I was just going to heal it. It looks badly bruised," Sakura reasoned.

_I wasn't scared._

But Sasuke being Sasuke had to decline the offer. "It's fine. Don't worry about it. You didn't hurt me."

"Oh really? Because I thought I saw you fall on your knees while holding onto your arm when I poked you. Last time I checked, that usually happens due to PAIN. And just in case you didn't know, I'm a medic nin." She got him there.

_One of these days..._

Sasuke glared at her.

Sakura rolled her eyes at the glare. "Stop being so stubborn and just give me your arm so I can heal it."

_I'm not being stubborn. She's the one being stubborn. My arm is OK. It doesn't need to be healed._

Sasuke's glare narrowed.

"Do you want me to poke you again?" Sakura was getting annoyed at his attitude.

_Curse her stupid strength._

His glare narrowed some more. He was practically squinting at her, but he hesitantly gave her his arm. "_FINE._" He didn't want two purple arms and have Naruto rub it in some more.

Sakura grinned with triumph. "Wise decision. Now be a good little boy and stay still. This will only take but a minute of your time." Green chakra glowed at the tips of her fingers as the purple started to fade.

Sasuke still wore the glare on his face. "Che...annoying," he muttered.

Sakura heard his comment and she laughed lightly. Sasuke stared at her with confusion written on his face. "What's so funny?"

_I never noticed, but she looks better when she laughs._

"Nothing, nothing. It's just...been a while since the last time I've been called that. Brings back memories. I see you haven't changed much. And neither have I, it seems." Sakura looked depressed for a moment, but perked right back up. However, Sasuke had caught that quick, sad expression and felt a bit guilty.

_Great. She's upset. I hate it when she's upset. I just HAD to call her annoying._

"Well, your bruise is all better. I should be going back home right now. Need some sleep for tomorrow. You should get some rest too," Sakura advised.

"I'll try, but I don't think that's possible if the dobe's near."

_It isn't._

"Try using duct tape. It always worked for me when he was in the hospital. Well, goodbye, Sasuke."

_Duct tape? Why hadn't I thought of that?_

"Sakura, wait."

Sakura patiently waited for what he had to say.

"You _have_ changed...for the better. And I'm...so-sorr...y." Sasuke said, hoping it would decrease the tension between them.

_Why the heck did I say that? Now she's probably gonna start crying._

Sakura gasped inwardly and looked surprised from the fact that Sasuke APOLOGIZED. She knew what he was apologizing about. "Arigatou...Sasuke..._kun_. And it's ok. Good night."

_Or not. _

Sakura started walking towards her apartment, but then stopped when she said, "Oh, and Sasuke..."

_What does she want now?_

Sasuke turned his attention from the stars back to Sakura.

"...you've changed for the better too." Then Sakura went back to walking towards her home.

_At least she didn't cry. _

As soon as she left, Sasuke smiled. A **true** smile. It was barely noticable, but a smile is a smile no matter what the size. And for once in his life, he was happy. Too bad that feeling was shortlived when a familiar and unwanted presence appeared. Sasuke put his guard up until he figured out who it was that disturbed his moment of happiness.

"Show yourself. There's no point in hiding. I already know it's you, **Hyuuga**."

Then from out of the shadows, came an angry looking Neji with his Byakugan activated.

* * *

**(A/N): Sorry for the late update everyone!! You know how it is with school and I just got back from vacation, but I finally managed to complete this chapter!!**

**Hope you liked it!! I'll try to update sooner!! Happy New Year!!**


	5. Luck Won't Help Me

**Hi everyone!! Starting this chapter, I've decided to answer my reviews in my chapters. I have received more reviews than expected so I am more than happy to answer them where everyone can read them. Here are the answers to my awesome reviewers:**

**Pineapple Fizz: **_Squeals louder!_ Thank you for loving my fic! I feel the same way as you do. I also love stories when Sasuke comes back with Sakura over him. That's why I made a fic about that. I think Sakura is pretty much compatible with anyone too. That's why it was so hard for me to choose who Sakura was going to date. Hehehe...you laugh at him? Well, it IS what he deserves so I guess I don't blame ya. Sorry for making Neji a little OOC. It's kinda hard for me to keep people like Sasuke and Neji in their character. They're always quiet and serious. I wanted some different emotions stirring in them because otherwise, it might get boring with them just going, "Hn." You like the cliff-hanger, huh? Thanks! I wanted some action since the other chapters don't seem to have much of it. You liked the poking scene too? People DO underestimate Sakura, don't they? So I wanted her to be strong to prove them all. Especially Sasuke. Well, thanks for the long review! In return, you get a long reply. Thanks again for loving my fic so far! I hope I don't disappoint you!!

**ForeheadKAT:** I'm not sure what you're talking about, but thanks for all of your reviews!! They have really encouraged me to update!!

**Gothic Saku-chan:** It sure is. I'll try to update sooner! Thanks for all of the reviews you've given me!! They make me happy!!

**justboredokay:** Don't worry, I'll continue. This story is not ending anytime soon. Do you really think that? Aw, thanks! You're gonna make me blush. I'll try to update sooner to the best of my abilities!! Thanks so much for the review!!! XD!

**kamikam:** Awesomeness? Thanks! I never thought my story was worth an awesomeness. Ok, ok, I'm hurrying. Thanks for the review!!

**Anime Angel Goddess:** Really? You think my chapter is awesome? I'm touched. And I'll try to update as soon as I can. Thanks for the review!!

**sasukeXsakura25:** I totally appreciate that you think my story is awesome. It means a lot. Anyway, thanks for the review!!

**Itachi's Girlfriend:** I'll try my best!! Thanks for the review!! XD!

**icygirl2:** Happy New Year to you too! Even though it's passed, but still. Thanks for the review!!

**Tsukiyo no Gami:** It IS cool isn't it? I wish I was Sakura. Anyway, thanks so much for your review!! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Ok, well I believe that is all of those who reviewed the last chapter. I don't reply to anonymous reviews, by the way (sorry!). So here it is, the chapter you've all been waiting for!! The fifth chapter!! Hope I don't disappoint you all!!  
**

* * *

In the previous chapter:

As soon as she left, Sasuke smiled. A true smile. It was barely noticable, but a smile is a smile no matter what the size. And for once in his life, he was happy. Too bad that feeling was shortlived when a familiar and unwanted presence appeared. Sasuke put his guard up until he figured out who it was that disturbed his moment of happiness.

"Show yourself. There's no point in hiding. I already know it's you, Hyuuga."

Then from out of the shadows, came an angry looking Neji with his Byakugan activated.

* * *

"What do you think were doing with Sakura?" Neji asked, demanding an answer.

"Why, I believe I was _talking_ with her. It's what normal people call a conversation." It was Sasuke's turn to anger the Hyuuga.

"That's interesting. I don't recall you being normal. I didn't even think you knew the definition of the word, conversation. And I certainly don't remember you ever being known for your social skills. Especially toward Sakura," Neji said in disbelief.

"THAT was four years ago. Why? Are you jealous, Hyuuga?" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Che. Why should I be jealous of you? When clearly, it should be the other way around. After all, I have Sakura. Therefore, Sakura is mine," Neji clarified.

_Since when did HE own Sakura?  
_

"Possessive now, aren't we? Or is it just an obsession?" Sasuke asked rhetorically.

"I'm sure you would know about that. Does the word, revenge, ring a bell?" Neji struck a nerve.

_Die._

"Does the word, fate, ring a bell?" But Sasuke wasn't backing down.

"What about avenger?" Neji is still going strong.

_This guy is asking for a fist in the eye. Or maybe a kunai in his head. Either one works for me.  
_

"Don't forget destiny." But then again, so is Sasuke.

"I'm sure you're familiar with the statement: 'I will kill my brother', " Neji said while mockingly mimicking Sasuke.

_I'm sure you're familiar with the statement: shut up._

"What about the statement: 'I hate the main branch'? Does it remind you of anybody?" Sasuke said while also mockingly mimicking Neji.

Neji glared. "Do you want to start a fight?"

_Stupid question. Of course I do. For some "genius" , this guy is slow._

Sasuke smirked. "I've already started one." **Deja vu**.

_No Kakashi around to stop us this time._

They both got in their fighting stances with their kekkei genkai activated. They stayed in that position for a moment. Both waiting for the other to strike first.

_I've gotta be real careful. I've never fought with Neji before so I don't know much about his techniques. The dobe told me something about his way of fighting after they fought. But that was way back in the Chunin Exams. What was it? Something about a gentle...foot? Gentle Punch? What was it?!_

Then while Sasuke was still deep in thought, Neji took advantage of this and attacked before Sasuke had the chance to dodge. Sasuke came back to his senses just in time to narrowly dodge Neji's attack.

_Gentle Fist!_

But Neji barely managed to land a swift hit on Sasuke just before he jumped back. It wasn't fatal, but it wasn't harmless either. Sasuke coughed up a little blood and glared at the now smirking Neji.

_Great. I let my guard down and the fight barely started. Nice one, Sasuke.  
_

"Tired already? I hardly broke a sweat," Neji arrogantly said.

"Don't get too confident. I was just getting warmed up. Besides, that's the only hit you'll be able to land on me," Sasuke said smugly.

Suddenly, Sasuke disappeared then reappeared behind Neji and delivered a quick kick followed by a punch which Neji nicely dodged and blocked the kick.

"You're gonna have to do better than that," Neji whispered. Then Neji brought out a kunai and swung it at Sasuke who jumped ten feet away. Neji threw the kunai at Sasuke before he could land. Sasuke caught the kunai and threw it back. Neji just deflected it and threw three shuriken at Sasuke. Sasuke disappeared once more and reappeared in mid air and quickly did some handsigns.

_Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu! _

Sasuke blew a giant fireball towards Neji. Neji used Kaiten before he could even feel the heat. When the fireball and the Kaiten ceased, Sasuke attempted to kick Neji while still in the air. Neji dodged the kick and struck him in the chest with his Gentle Fist only to find that it was a substitution. Neji quickly swung his leg behind him and saw his foot land in the Uchiha's gut. Sasuke jumped a couple feet back, clutching his abdomen.

_My body's grown weak after that battle against Itachi.  
_

"That's two hits from me, and zero from you. Nice try, though, but nothing can get pass these eyes," Neji said while getting back in his stance.

Sasuke glared and got back in his fighting stance while trying to come up with a strategy.

_His chakra sheild prevents me from doing any long-range attacks. Doing close-range attacks are worse and would most likely work to his advantage. If he didn't have that annoying Byakugan, I would've beaten him by now._

"Are you going to fight back or are you just going to stand there?" Neji asked, getting a bit impatient.

_The dobe DID beat him in the Chunin Exams. I can't believe I'm suggesting this, but maybe I should do what that dobe would do...close-range attacks it is, then._

"Don't worry. I'm definitely fighting back." Sasuke began doing some more handsigns.

_Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_

Out came seven Sasukes, all of them charging at Neji who didn't seem surprised in the least. Well, that's Neji for you.

"Coming at me head on? That's something Naruto would do," Neji said, pulling out a kunai.

"Exactly. He DID beat you, after all," one of the Sasuke clones said before he got sliced by the kunai and poofed.

_If Naruto can beat him, I can definitely beat him._

"True, but you're missing one thing." Neji jumped away from the clones and did some handsigns. The Sasuke clones put up their guard and waited for what was to come.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu," Neji said softly.

In a matter of seconds, three Nejis appeared.

_Three?_

"Naruto isn't the only ninja able to replicate himself," all of the Nejis said.

"Are you forgetting how to count? Even with your clones, you're outnumbered seven to four," a Sasuke clone said.

_This will be too easy._

"Thanks for you concern, but four is all I need," a Neji clone said as he struck a chakra point at the Sasuke clone, causing it to vanish.

Neji ran toward Sasuke and attempted a blow to the chest, but Sasuke dodged it and tried to kick Neji in the face. Neji caught his foot and was about to strike a point in his leg until Sasuke kick Neji's hand off with his other foot and back-hand springed back on his feet.

_I stand corrected._

"Why bother making clones if you knew which one was the real one? You could've just attacked me and the clones would've disappeared. All you did was waste chakra," Sasuke said while actually just buying himself some time.

_Now what should I do? Apparently, Naruto was either really clever or really lucky when they fought because his tactics aren't very effective. And I'm willing to bet the second one. I don't think luck will be much help for me in this battle._

"You're clones would've been annoyingly persistent to keep me away from you. And even if I did manage to get rid of all of them, you probably would've made some more," Neji said, obviously not knowing what Sasuke is really trying to do.

The clones were gone. They fought each other until the last clone vanished. _  
_

_Well...I'll just have to chance it. There's no other way. Here goes._

Neji and Sasuke ran at each other. Sasuke with a kunai, and Neji with just his hands ready for striking.

Then, in a blink of an eye, two figures came out and slammed the actual Neji and Sasuke on separate trees. Thus, ending the fight.

* * *

"Did you really have to slam us? Or were you just trying to show off?" Neji asked in a not-so-impressed tone. 

"Ehehehe...gomen," Naruto apologized with a sheepish smile.

"Heh. You got better, dobe," Sasuke said with a slightly impressed smirk.

"Heeheehee...you noticed?" the other Naruto said with a grin.

Then another Naruto dressed in orange pajamas with a sleeping cap came out. When he came out, the two other Naruto's who interrupted the fight, poofed.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING HERE, TEME?! YOU HAD ME WORRIED SICK!! I'M SUPPOSED TO BE LOOKING AFTER YOU AND IF YOU'RE GONE MISSING **AGAIN**, TSUNADE BAA-CHAN WILL HAVE MY A-"

"Shut up, Naruto. You're gonna wake up the whole village if you keep shouting," Neji said.

_Forget Sakura, Naruto **invented** the word, annoying._

"YOU!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! DIDN'T YOU HEAR TSUNADE BAA-CHAN'S ORDERS?! SASUKE-TEME NEEDS TO FULLY RECOVER!! AND HERE YOU ARE FIGHTING HIM AFTER HE JUST GOT OUT OF THE HOSPITAL!! SHE SAID HE MIGHT HAVE SOME VITAL INFORMATION ON-"

Neji covered Naruto's mouth before Sasuke or anyone else could hear the important information that Naruto almost revealed. Sasuke raised a brow at the interesting scene.

"Shut up, idiot. She said she was going to discuss it with him herself. So keep your mouth shut or we'll both be in trouble," Neji hissed and let go of Naruto. Naruto nodded.

"Oi, dobe. How did you know where I was?" Sasuke asked.

"Huh? Oh, yea, well it's a funny story. I woke up in need of ramen and started making some. Before I started, I wanted to know if you wanted some since you haven't eaten all day. So I checked up on you and you weren't in bed. So I searched for you all over the apartment. Then I started panicking and picturing you missing and an angry Tsunade baa-chan who looked like she lost her sake stash. I looked out the window and saw smoke so I-"

"Whatever, let's just go already," Sasuke said impatiently while dragging Naruto behind him by the collar.

"Before you go, I want to tell you something, Sasuke..." Neji said. Sasuke stopped to let him know he was listening.

_Now what does he want?_

"Don't let me catch you with Sakura again," Neji warned while deactivating his Byakugan.

Naruto looked at Sasuke with a confused expression. Then he looked at Neji and Sasuke back and forth.

_Like I'm scared of him. I can be with Sakura if I feel like it and he's not gonna stop me. Lucky for him, I don't ever feel like being with her._

"..." Sasuke ignored his last comment and went back to Naruto's apartment while still dragging Naruto.

"Oi, Sasuke-teme. I can walk too, you know," Naruto whispered to Sasuke.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and let go causing a loud thud to be heard from Naruto's head.

"Ow! You didn't have to DROP me, teme!!" Naruto stood up and walked with Sasuke while rubbing his head.

* * *

Naruto woke up from another ramen craving and fixed up some instant ramen. When it was done he picked it up and went to check up on Sasuke. Naruto dropped the ramen when he saw that Sasuke was missing once more. 

"TEME!!!" Naruto yelled causing to wake up his neighbors...again.

He quickly got changed and ran all over the village. When he was out of ideas for where Sasuke could be, he did what he had to do. He ran over to the hokage's tower.

_Tsunade baa-chan's gonna kill me for sure!_

He ran up to the Hokage's room and barged in, for this is an emergency.

"Tsunade baa-chan!! Tsunade baa-chan!! Sasuke-teme-"

"Is right here." Tsunade pointed at Sasuke who was right in front of her.

_Idiot._

"I sent someone to send him here so we could discuss some things," Tsunade said, sober this time.

"Oh. Well, why didn't you leave a note, TEME?!! I searched all over the village for you! I even dropped my ramen..." Naruto whimpered at that reminder of his ramen.

"Naruto," Tsunade said while Naruto was rambling on about what could've happened if Sasuke actually was missing and why it's good to leave a note.

_Doesn't he ever stop talking?_

"Naruto," Tsunade said a little louder, but to no avail.

_That's not going to work._

"Oi! Naruto!!" Tsunade said while punching Naruto in the head to get his full attention. Naruto's head was getting hurt a lot recently.

_At last._

"Ow! What was that for Tsunade baa-chan?!" Naruto asked while rubbing his head again.

"To shut you up, now sit down. I need to discuss with you too," Tsunade said and switched to serious mode.

Naruto sat down and waited patiently for what she had to say.

"I'm assigning you a mission, Naruto. Shikamaru, Neji, Shino, Shizune, and Tonton will be accompanying you on this mission. This will take approximately a month to complete," Tsunade informed seriously.

_No Naruto for a month? All I can say is: FINALLY._

"Believe it!! A mission! I haven't been on one of those in- a month? Wait, what about Sasuke-teme? Who's going to-"

"I am fully aware that Sasuke needs to be watched over. That's why I sent him here to inform him of who will be watching over you, Sasuke," Tsunade began.

_In other words, I need a babysitter and you're getting me one._

"I originally was planning to have Kakashi look after you, but I'm afraid that if I do, he would pay more attention to his book than you." Tsunade had an annoyed look on her face for a moment.

_What is in those books anyway?_

Naruto muttered something about a perverted sensei.

"You need to be watched over by someone responsible, someone I trust, yet someone you feel comfortable around and know. So that's why I-"

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Tsunade-shishou? You called for me?"

_Is that...?_

"And here is your new guardian, now. Right on time. You can come in."

The door slowly opened and revealed a slightly confused pink-haired girl.

_It is._

"Sakura will be watching over you."

* * *

**(A/N): FINALLY!!! This chapter is done! I'm so sorry to have kept you all waiting!! I had a major writer's block.**

**But I guess that's no excuse to keep you guys waiting for so long. GOMENASAI!! **

**I'm not very fond of this chapter. I'm sorry if I made Sasuke and Neji seem OOC! I tried.**

**And for those who don't know _Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu _means _Fire element: Blazing Fireball_ or _Fire style:Fireball Jutsu_****. Take your pick.**

**And I'm sure you all know what _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu_ is. **

**So tell me what you think! Negative comments are welcome as well. I need to know what I did wrong and what I can do to fix them!!**

**Sorry for the wait! I can't say that I won't do it again, but I can say that I will try not to.  
**


	6. Beginning of a Long Month

**Hey everybody!! Ok, I'll be honest with you. It was probably really obvious for those who have read and waited for my updates. I. Am. LAZY.**

**I'm sorry but I just can't seem to just take like ten minutes to sit down and start a document for my next chapter or story or whatever. I try and I progress but it always ends up the same. I update like a billion years later after my previous chapters and say 'I'm sorry for updating so late' or 'Sorry for not updating in a while' and then say 'I'll try to update sooner' or 'I'll try my best to update as soon as I can' or something like that. I'm not lying when I say those stuff but I'm just gonna warn all of you readers about this problem I have before somebody starts complaining. **

**Now once in a while I might surprise you and actually update sooner than usual but don't count on it. **

**Big thanks to Pineapple Fizz for the useful tip! And also, thanks to all those who reviewed me!! You know who you are!**

**Enjoy the new chapter **

* * *

Naruto's jaw dropped and his eyes bugged out at Tsunade. Sasuke merely smirked at the idea, seeing it was an opportunity to anger the Hyuuga once more. Sakura just stood by the door, obviously unaware of what was happening. 

"What?! Tsunade baa-chan!! Why Sakura?! Why not...? Why not...?" Naruto scratched his head, trying to think of anyone else available and capable of watching over Sasuke. He was fully aware of Sakura's dislike for Sasuke.

"Naruto, there's no one else. I'm sure Sakura can handle this on her own," Tsunade said calmly.

"Uhhh...do I get a say in this?" Sakura asked from the door.

Tsunade looked at Sakura as if just realizing she was there. "Oh, Sakura! I almost forgot you were here! Come in! I need to inform you more about your assignment," Tsunade said, completely ignoring Sakura's question. Sakura hesitantly nodded and came in while closing the door behind her and gave her attention to Tsunade.

"Sakura. Naruto will be leaving tomorrow morning on a month long mission. I know this means that he will be absent from watching over Sasuke. That's why I want you to keep an eye on him until Naruto gets back. I trust you will have no problems with this," Tsunade said with a seemingly sweet yet somewhat suspicious smile.

Sakura looked like she understood until she asked, "Wait. Does that mean...?"

"Yes, Sakura, it does. You two will be living with one another." She turned her attention to Sasuke. "When Sakura goes to work at the hospital, there will be someone else to temporarily watch over you until she returns. So...whose place is it gonna be? Naruto's-"

"Sakura's," Sasuke answered abruptly. Everyone stared at him. Each with a look of confusion.

"O...k, now that that's settled, Sasuke will be moving in with Sakura today since Naruto's leaving in the morning. If there are no further questions, you're both dismissed." Tsunade waved them off. Naruto was about to leave too when, "Where do you think you're going Naruto? I didn't say you were dismissed. I still need to go over the mission details with you. You DO accept the mission, don't you?" Tsunade asked. Naruto blinked at her and said, "Heehee, of course, Tsunade baa-chan!" and put on his famous grin. Tsunade also smiled a bit. Sasuke and Sakura already left so it was safe to tell him now. Tsunade turned serious again. This mission wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

The walk to Naruto's apartment was a bit uncomfortable. The events that occurred the night before was the cause of it. 

_Sakura seemed strange at the hokage's tower. Well, maybe not strange, but just...different._

He looked at Sakura for a moment. Her calm facial expression, relaxed posture, and no attempt at conversation reminded him of himself.

_I half-expected her to be thrilled when she heard that she was living with me. But it's obvious that she's over me now. Which is why I also half-expected her to lose her temper and start a pointless arguement. But then again, we're not twelve anymore._

He stole a glance at Sakura who was still silent.

_She was so mature about it. She sure has changed. This should be interesting._

"We're here," Sakura said while getting Sasuke out of his thoughts. Sasuke got out the key and opened the door to Naruto's apartment. He went inside Naruto's room and gathered his things. Sakura was in the doorway waiting patiently for him to finish up. He finished quickly and muttered a soft, 'lets go'. They both got out and headed towards Sakura's apartment.

"By the way, I need to pack too. My apartment was meant for one person so we'll have to move into my parents' house. It won't take long since some of my stuff is already at the house," Sakura said a bit monotonously.

Sasuke nodded and imagined a cheerful mother and a serious and protective father at the door.

_Yes. This should definitely be interesting._

* * *

Naruto listened intently as Tsunade was explaining his next mission. The look on his face showed that he was serious about this mission but actually, Naruto was thrilled about it. He was trying his hardest to keep the serious face and not explode from excitement. 

"...so you're going to have to be extremely careful, Naruto. This is an A-ranked mission to find information on Orochimaru's next plan to destroy Konoha. Tonton will trace his scent back to his hideout. There's no time to fool around. I expect a progress report from each of you every week. Neji will be in charge of this mission so I expect you will give him your cooperation and-"

"WHAT?!! NEJI?! Why him?! I'm just as good as him! How come you never let me be in charge?! It's always Neji or Shikamaru or Shino or even CHOUJI!! Why don't you trust me?! I've trained and trained-"

"Naruto! It's not that I don't trust you. I just don't think you are ready to lead a team of ninjas on an A-ranked mission, no less. Neji is the most capable of leading this mission. His strategic skills are exceptional and he also has the envied Byakugan. He is respectable, honorable and most dignified-"

Someone barged in.

"Tsunade-sama! This is outrageous! I can't go on a mission and just leave Sakura with that...traitor! What were you thinking?!" Neji shouted, not even thinking to show his respect.

Naruto snickered at Neji's unusual behavior. I believe that is called jealousy.

"So I stand corrected. Neji...tell me...what...is a ninja?" Tsunade asked with a hint of obvious irritation in her voice.

Neji looked a bit taken aback but then sighed from understanding. "A ninja is a tool or a weapon used to protect his or her village."

"Yes, that is correct. Now tell me...what do they do in order to protect their village?"

It was Neji's turn to look irritated. "They sacrifice what is necessary for the sake of the village."

"And that means...?"

"Leaving personal feelings behind," Neji muttered.

"Right again, Neji. Now I do believe we needn't discuss this any further. Sakura is only keeping an eye out for Sasuke and for only a month. Besides, isn't it your job to trust Sakura? True, I get where you're coming from since she used to have a slight crush on him..."

"Slight?" Naruto thought as he reminisced all of the moments he caught Sakura practically drooling over him.

"...but that's just it. She USED to. She's totally gotten over her childish crush and moved on like a person should. Now, we can sit here and talk about Sakura all day or you guys can get ready for your big mission. Neji, you've already heard about the mission. Don't let Sakura catch your focus off guard. This mission is too important for you to mess up just because you're jealous. Now go," Tsunade said in a commanding voice.

"I want to talk about Sakura!!!" Naruto cheered as Neji dragged him out of the office.

As they both started walking towards their homes, Neji began to think things over while Naruto was grinning away.

_A whole month?! Uchiha will have her running back to him by then. No. That won't happen. Sakura's mine and mine alone. I just need someone to watch them for me._

"Heehee. I can't believe you got so worked up. **I** trust Sakura. I don't think she'll do anything..." Naruto began talking incessantly.

While Naruto was babbling on about the world, Neji managed to block out his ramblings and focused on his thoughts.

_I'll need someone cunning. Someone very clever and really sneaky...I need..._

_

* * *

_

The walk to her apartment was silent but not as uncomfortable as the walk to Naruto's apartment. When they reached their destination, Sakura got out her key and opened the door. She went inside with Sasuke right behind her. Sasuke paused a moment to observe her home. Sakura looked back at Sasuke as a way to tell him to follow her. He understood and did just that. Sakura went inside her simple yet cozy room. Sasuke was waiting patiently by the door. While Sakura was packing her things, something caught Sasuke's eye. It was crumpled up in her wastebasket. There were other papers crumpled up in that trash, but something about that crumpled up piece of paper set it apart from the others. Sasuke quietly picked it up and straightened it out. His eyes widened a bit.

_This is..._

In his hand, crumpled up and a bit torn, was the picture they had taken as Genin. Kakashi in the back, Sasuke on the left, Naruto on the right, and Sakura in the middle.

_But why...?_

Realization struck him real hard. But it didn't compare to the guilt he was feeling at that moment. He looked back at Sakura and studied her face. So...emotionless and...blank. What happened to that teasing Sakura he saw outside this very apartment? Or that calm yet understanding Sakura he saw that night? This Sakura was different. This Sakura...wasn't Sakura. She was more like Sasuke himself only Sasuke had anger, annoyance, and frustration. This person in front of him has no emotions at all. Or so it seems.

_Women and their mood swings._

He looked back at the picture and millions of memories went rushing into his head. But a couple in particular, showed up the most.

* * *

_Flashback_

_He was panting real hard._

_Exhausted and out of breath with cuts and bruises everywhere._

_That's what happens when you train, and not just train, I mean INTENSE training, for ten hours straight._

_But if he was this worn out, why did he keep going? _

_Simple._

_Power. Strength. **Revenge**._

_Little did he know, there was someone watching his every move from behind a tree. Inspired, from his dedication and perseverence, but upset and worried at the intensity of his training. She felt childish for following him and watching him like this, but when she saw him walking toward somewhere, curiousity got the best of her._

_She stepped on a twig._

_In an instant, Sasuke's head shot toward the source of the sound. Kunai in hand and positioned in a fighting stance._

_"Who's there?" Sasuke asked in a husky voice._

_A pink-haired girl stepped out from behind the tree. A water bottle in one hand and an apple in the other._

_Sasuke lowered the kunai and relaxed a little more. "What is it?" he asked a bit annoyed that his training was interrupted._

_She looked away from his hard glare. "You've been training for so long. I thought you might be thirsty and hungry. So I got you-_

_"No, thanks," Sasuke rudely interrupted._

_She looked at him, shocked by his rejection from her offer. "But you've been training hard for hours and-_

_"I said **no,** Sakura. I need to get back to training. I have no time to waste by talking to you. Leave. You're annoying me."_

_She stared at him for a moment and quickly looked away for if she had looked any longer, she would've burst. She turned around and walked away in tears, leaving the apple and the water._

_Sasuke continued his harsh training, feeling no guilt nor regret.  
_

**_One day, she'll understand._**

_He finally left the grounds a few hours later but he left something behind. It was an empty bottle and the remains of an eaten apple._

* * *

That was just one of the many memories that was running through his mind that moment. They were all different but had one thing in common. They all had him being harsh and cruel. Mainly towards Sakura. 

"I'm finished."

Sasuke quickly stuffed the picture in his pocket and acted as if nothing happened.

Sakura was standing there with a bag in her hand, a bit confused and suspicious. "What was tha-"

"Nothing," Sasuke said a bit too abruptly and was that a...squeak in his voice?

Sakura gave him a weird look. Sasuke wasn't giving eye contact. He seems a bit fidgety too. "O...k." Sakura said a bit unsure.

_Whew. She bought it._

Sakura wasn't buying it but she let it go. That doesn't mean she didn't keep a close eye on Sasuke.

**(Sakura)**_ I never knew Sasuke could be such a bad liar._

They reached her house within a few minutes. It was just your ordinary two story house. Not too fancy, not too dull. They went inside and Sakura led Sasuke upstairs. Sasuke was looking around.

_It seems empty. It looks like no one's been here for a while. Didn't she say her parents live here?_

"Sasuke, here's your room. I'll be just across the hall if you need anything. Bathroom's over there and the kitchen's downstairs if you're hungry. Make yourself at home."

Sasuke nodded and entered his new room in his new home. At least until Naruto gets back.

"Please excuse the dust. My parents are...always on missions. They never have time for cleaning."

Sasuke nodded again and began unpacking. Sakura went in her room and also began unpacking.

This was gonna be a long month.

* * *

"N-Neji-kun...I-I d-don't know about this..." 

Yes. Definitely a long month.

* * *

**Wow. They're living together. Didn't see THAT coming, didja?**

**Voila! The 6th chapter finally finished after...5 or 6 months or something. Well, at least it's done. Hope you liked it even though it _totally_ wasn't worth the wait. Sorry for the reeeeeeeally long update! I'll try to update soon but I won't guarantee a quick update!! So don't get your hopes up. Thanks for reading!! D**


End file.
